pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (1961 Super Ultimate Challenge Style)
1961 Super Ultimate Challenge's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Millie Burtonburger (Kid Vs. Kat) *Jill - Anastasia *Bill - Burt Burtonburger (Kid Vs. Kat) *Newborn Riley - Baby Poof (The Fairly OddParents) *3 Year Old Riley - Boo (Monsters, Inc.) *Joy - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Sadness - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Anger - Roy Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Fear - Iggy Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Bing Bong - Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Jill's Joy - Giggles (Happy Tree Friends) *Jill's Sadness - Petunia (Happy Tree Friends) *Jill's Disgust - Patty the Squirrel (Happy Tree Friends) *Jill's Anger - Margaret Wade (Dennis the Menace) *Jill's Fear - Gina Gillotti (Dennis the Menace) *Bill's Joy - Cuddles (Happy Tree Friends) *Bill's Sadness - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Disgust - Marvin the Martian (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Anger - Bert (Sesame Street) *Bill's Fear - Ernie (Sesame Street) *Meg - Phoebe (Kid Vs. Kat) *3 Year Old Meg - Ana (WarioWare, Inc.) *Dream Director - Cleveland Brown (Family Guy/The Cleveland Show) *Rainbow Unicorn - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles the Clown - Dr. Strangeglove (Moshi Monsters) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Richard Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Jangles' Joy - Tweety (Looney Tunes) *Jangles' Sadness - Grumpy Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Disgust - Morton Koopa Jr. (Super Mario Bros.) *Jangles' Anger - Flippy (Happy Tree Friends) *Jangles' Fear - Lumpy (Happy Tree Friends) *Jordan - Coop Burtonburger (Kid Vs. Kat) *Jordan's Joy - Birthday Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Sadness - Mametchi (Tamagotchi) *Jordan's Disgust - The Do-Do (Looney Tunes Shorties) *Jordan's Anger - Billy Dog (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Jordan's Fear - Toothy (Happy Tree Friends) *Cool Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Minnie Mouse (Disney) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Misery (Ruby Gloom) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Maidtchi (Tamagotchi) *Cool Girl's Anger - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Fear - Harmony Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher - Mrs. Puff (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Teacher's Joy - Mona (WarioWare, Inc.) *Teacher's Sadness - Gentle Heart Lamb (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Disgust - Didi Pickles (Rugrats) *Teacher's Anger - Brandy (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Teacher's Fear - Love-a-Lot Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Cosmo and Wanda (The Fairly OddParents) See Also *Inside Out (1961 Super Ultimate Challenge Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (1961 Super Ultimate Challenge Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (1961 Super Ultimate Challenge Style) - Treat Heart Pig Quick Thinking *Inside Out (1961 Super Ultimate Challenge Style) - Bright Heart Raccoon We Should Cry *Inside Out (1961 Super Ultimate Challenge Style) - Proud Heart Cat Five Second Rule *Inside Out (1961 Super Ultimate Challenge Style) - Roy Koopa My Bad *Inside Out (1961 Super Ultimate Challenge Style) - Iggy Koopa Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (1961 Super Ultimate Challenge Style): Millie Burtonburger's First Date? *Inside Out (1961 Super Ultimate Challenge Style) - Transcripts Treat Heart Pig in The Care Bears Family.png|Treat Heart Pig as Joy Happy Bright Heart.jpg|Bright Heart Raccoon as Sadness Proud Heart Cat.jpg|Proud Heart Cat as Disgust Roy Koopa.jpg|Roy Koopa as Anger Iggy Koopa.png|Iggy Koopa as Fear Millie Burtonburger.png|Millie Burtonburger as Riley Anderson Squidward-tantacles-crazy.jpg|Squidward Tentacles as Bing Bong GigglesnewprofilepictureZ.png|Giggles as Jill's Joy Tumblr m3yn6pQX9s1rnqsn4o1 1280-1-.png|Petunia as Jill's Sadness Patty the Squirrel.png|Patty the Squirrel as Jill's Disgust CuddlesProfilePictureImageZ.png|Cuddles as Bill's Joy Daffy Duck.png|Daffy Duck as Bill's Sadness Marvin the Martian.jpg|Marvin the Martian as Bill's Disgust Bert.png|Bert as Bill's Anger Ernie.jpg|Ernie as Bill's Fear Romantic Heart Skunk.png|Romantic Heart Skunk as Rainbow Unicorn Dr. Strangeglove.png|Dr. Strangeglove as Jangles the Clown Tweety.jpg|Tweety as Jangles' Joy Grumpy Bear.jpg|Grumpy Bear as Jangles' Sadness Morton Koopa Jr..png|Morton Koopa Jr. as Jangles' Disgust Flippy4Z.png|Flippy as Jangles' Anger Lumpy.png|Lumpy as Jangles' Fear Coop Burtonburger.png|Coop Burtonburger as Jordan Billy Dog.png|Billy Dog as Jordan's Anger Toothy-1-.png|Toothy as Jordan's Fear Carrie1.png|Carrie as Cool Girl Minnie Mouse 2.jpg|Minnie Mouse as Cool Girl's Joy Hopeful Heart Cougar.png|Hopeful Heart Cougar as Cool Girl's Anger Gentle-heart-lamb-care-bears-family-44.2.jpg|Gentle Heart Lamb as Teacher's Sadness Didi Pickles in Rugrats Go Wild.jpg|Didi Pickles as Teacher's Disgust Cosmo image.png|Cosmo as Forgotter Bobby WandaFOP.png|Wanda as Forgotter Paula Category:1961 Super Ultimate Challenge Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG